The Great Debate
by Venetia B
Summary: This is just a fun story I'm working on. Review if you like it. This is my first story so be nice!


At Green Wood Elementary life was buzzing with excitement. As summer came and went and the 5th Graders went to Junior High. This meant that the new 5th graders were now eligible to be student body president, or the secretary, treasurer, etc. This also meant that each student had more opportunities open than the grade before. For things at Green Wood Elementary went a little differently than other elementary schools.

At Green Wood there is a principle her name is Mrs. Snow, and there are teachers four for each grade. What is different is that the staff does not run everything. The principle did not handle the money the treasurer does. The principle does not handle any phone calls letters or important papers for that matter, the secretary does. The Student body President handles about everything else and keeps everything running smoothly. The next important Job is the president's assistant she or he does everything the president does only she or he does not make decisions.

So now that you know that you might as well know who is running for president this year… First there is Lilly Moore, Lilly is blonde and blue eyed but on contrast to the American look is she has skin like milk. Second is Robby McFreen he has chocolate brown hair and Green eyes. Then there is Anne and Diana Jones Diana is actually running for assistant but I had to put there names together because there twins, identical twins. They have rich red curly hair that is down to there waists but they always wear it in a twist on top of there head so you can't see it. They have grey eyes and a rosy complexion.

After that is James benedict and he has jet black hair pale skin and hazel eyes. After that is Jane… Well this is where are story really starts. Jane Barry is the most accomplished girl to hit 5th grade she had the top job you could have since kindergarten she is nice smart pretty… And nobody is the least bit jealous because she has never said a mean word to anybody and she doesn't want to.

Jane has thick caramel hair just past her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes her skin is creamy and rosy with a hint of a summer tan left. There are your candidants. Now who will YOU vote for? Well… Everyone else is voting for Vivian of course because she is best suited for the job. Now here is where the problem starts. Besides the Presidential crew there is also other crews, like the newspaper crew, they are a bit nosy- no REALLY nosy they report everything there is to report. Then there's the hairstyling group you can guess what they do. The Dental group, doctor group, Business group, Computers, etc. Well they all wanted Jane to help them, be them, and represent them. They were not jealous of her but of the presidential crew. They did not think that if Jane was president that they would ALL benefit. No, none of them thought of that so they all decided to not vote for Jane. This is where Jane's Best Friend comes in. Her name is Talia, but EVERYONE calls her Tally. Tally is head of the hair styling group they met when Jane got her hair done for an interview for the newspaper. Anyway Tally would have had dark chocolate thick but strait hair if she WASN'T head of the hairstyle crew. Tally had dark brunette hair with purple tips and turquoise feathers (Tally changed her tips and feathers every week.) She also curled, crimped, flattened, or hot rolled her hair on different random days, in different random orders. Tally had olive skin and hazel (changed from brown to green) eyes. What mostly stood out about tally was her spunky fun personality. Tally did not want her best friend to fail, she had heard what the others were planning and she didn't like it. She did not have her thoughts clouded with envy for the presidential crew. Jane was made for this job and Tally knew it. Tally started planning.

"Are you completely sure you want to do this Tally?" Jane asked

"Yes I am completely sure, don't you think I would be a good Manager?" Tally replied with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Oh you know its not that, it's just…" Her voice trailed off

"What? Jane you know you would be a good President, and as your manager your first order of business is to make campaign poster. Meet me in the art room at free period."

"But Tally-

"No buts no cuts no coconuts!"

With that word she fled back towards the hairstyling tables where she had five costumers waiting.

"I have never understood her" Jane said.

"What?" Asked a pretty pale blonde girl.

"What?" Was Jane's reply.

"Oh sorry," she giggled "I just heard you say something and thought you were talking to me." "My name is Lilly." "Your Jane right?"

"Yep." Was Jane's genius reply to the girl she would be competing against. So this is Lilly Moore I didn't know she was that pretty.

"Well I have to go I have a campaign interview, and I have to get my hair done." "I look forward to competing with you Jane"

She walked away towards the tables where Tally was putting the finishing touches on a pink highlight.

"She was so polite," Jane told Tally later during free period that day in the art room. (All this while making ten beautiful posters.)

"Yes I have heard of her, she has good taste in hair styles…"Tally said.

"Oh and by the way YOUR first campaign interview is tomorrow and you will be coming to me for hair of course." I'll come over tonight and help you pick out what to wear" Tally announced.

"Really tomorrow I am surprised I haven't had to deal with any waivers from the newspaper photographers yet." "Sometimes I worry about the Third graders joining that crazy facility."

"Yah well you can make sure there safe when you become President"

"Tally!"

"What!"

"Don't jinx it!" Worried Jane.

"I'm not superstisous and neither are you!"

"Go knock on wood" She worried deeper.

Tally obliged. Free period at Green Wood Elementary was much like recess, only different. You were not outside during free period unless your group was there. Recess you could do anything (as long as school rules aloud it), during free period, which was 30 minutes you could do anything BUT play.

After 20 more minutes of Poster making they had 10 beautiful posters that said…

VOTE

FOR

JANE BARRY

…in HUGE glitter stamp letters. When they were about to leave to enjoy the last 5 minutes of Free period, Stella Andrews Leader of the newspaper walked in, she took one look and ran out the door.

"What's her problem?" asked offended Tally.

"Oh no." Said Jane panicked.

"What?"

"Run!" screamed Jane.

So the ran, they ran through the halls and onto the concrete where they were comforted by the sight of Tally's hair tables, with the usual crew there doing there job. The sprinted, but they were to slow. They had been overwhelmed in a sea of newspaper photographers, journalists, reporters, and flying waivers asking if they would deal with "just a few photographers". "RIIIIIIING!" All went silent the bell had rung. Suddenly there was a great scramble to grab your things and run back to class. Even the newspaper staff (though grudgingly) left to get back to there classrooms.

After that school was quite calm for all the Elects' despite the excited glances from members of the newspaper. They all went home that night tired.

The next days posted on the school bulletin board were all the stories that had happened to the electives apparently Jane hadn't been the only one that had trouble with the newspaper Party. School was fine they did the normal subjects but at Lunch all Havoc broke loose…

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone unknown yelled.

The first corn-dog landed right in Tally's lap.

"Let's get outta here!" Tally screamed over the roaring crowd. A piece of macaroni flew right past Jane's ear. They bolted for the exit. Come on why don't we wait for things to calm down and go to your appointment.

"Okay, let's go I just saw a strawberry hit the window.

They went to the hair styling tables on the far end of the asphalt and did Jane's curls she looked quite sophisticated but with a single bang curled down to her chin.

"Thank you so much Tally."

"Of course what are managers for?"

They both laughed at this.

"Come on your interview is in the newspaper office we better go start or Stella will get mad. I here she is doing your interview that means this story is really special or she wouldn't be doing it!" Said Tally excitedly.

"No pressure" murmured Jane.

"Don't be silly I'll be there to!"

"You will?"

"Of course what kind of manager would I be if I dint support my client in her interviews!" Tally said in a mock shocked voice!

"Will Stella let you?"

"Does it matter?"

"No"

"Okay then moving on…"

"After the interview we are going to see Anne and Diana."

"Why?"

"Because they wanted to meet you!"

"Ookaay"

"Look we're here!"

The interview went something like this…

Stella: "Are you excited to be running for President?"

Jane: "Yes"

Stella: "Will you sign some of the waivers we give to you?"

Jane: "Well um-

Tally: "NO!"

Stella: "Will you be meeting the other candidates soon"

Jane: "I have already met Lilly and yes I plan on meeting all of them"

Stella: "Will you be showing your report card to the public during your campaign?"

Jane: "Yes."

Stella: "Will you sign this contract?"

Tally: "NO!"

Jane: "Goodbye."

After they had left the interview they head towards the spot on the grass where Anne and Diana were sitting. As usual there hair was up and it was impossible to tell which was witch.

"Hi Jane how has your day been" Okay this is Anne she always talks first.

"Good I guess, very chaotic."

"I believe you I was hit in the head with fried chicken before we got out of there" spoke Diana.

"Yah well that's better than being pummeled with waivers" Joked Jane.

"True very true" they spoke together.

"RIIIIING!" Recess was over.

"Nice meeting you guys" Tally said.

At that they all ran to there classes.

Here is the article that came out the next day…

A PRESIDENT TO BE

By, Stella Andrews

There is no doubt in our minds that Jane Barry will win the election this year. A hard working 5th grader like herself with the report card to prove it will be a great president. She is excited ambitious and ready to lead this school to victory one step at a time. She has only met one of her fellow candidates her name is Lilly Moore. Planning on meeting more soon. Jane is a kind girl that just wants to make the school a better place!

After having that interview with Jane Stella no longer thought that the presidential group would have Jane all to them selves "everyone will get her in some way!" explained Stella at the next Newspaper meeting. The newspaper had been captured 45 votes are now to Jane.

"Wow this is amazing Jane you made front page!"

"Well you helped me"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Lilly only made second page"

"Tally!"

"It's true!"…

"I wonder why everyone is making such a big deal about me running for election?"

"Beets me."

Tally actually did know why because of jealousy. Though by the looks of it the newspaper was convinced.

That day at free period Jane walked up to the tables and next thing she knew…

"Sit in the chair now!" Tally screamed.

"What?"

"Do as I say Jane Barry!"

"Okay, okay!"

"What is this about anyway?"

Tally had set to work perfecting Jane's hair.

"Tally!"

"Mmm."

"What?"

"You have a photo shoot."

"What?"

"You heard me, now stop asking questions and answer these."

"Tall-

"SHH!"

Jane stayed silent.

"Your hair is going to be in an up do like the kind Anne and Diana wear only you will have a dainty piece of your bangs all curly laying there."

"Sounds great, but what is the photo-shoot for?"

"Newspaper, flyers, billboards…" Tally answered.

"BILBOURDS!"

"Scratch that no billboards."

"Now shh I am trying to concentrate!"

When Jane's hair was done (looking perfect) Jane headed alone to the photo-shoot. Tally had to much work to do and she couldn't leave. So Jane headed to the photography room.

"Hi how's it going" asked a 4th grader almost as tall as she was.

"Good" Jane answered sheepishly.

"Your Jane right? I'm Natalie I'll be doing your headshots today."

"Okay"

"Lets get started shall we?"

"Okay"

So the photo-shoot went on and Natalie was really nice.

"Well we're done you can come pick up the photos tomorrow at lunch."

"She was soo nice she would be a great president!" Natalie told her fellow photographers at the end of free period. Photography has joined the newspaper.

Jane had just enough time to run back to the tables and tell Tally all about it before the bell rang.

The next day at lunch the newspaper and the photography group, who already sometimes worked together, held a meeting.

"Who are we to think that the presidential group is hogging her" spoke Natalie.

"Her being our president would help all of us" yelled Stella.

That day the hairstyling group, the computer group and the art crew agreed to vote for Jane.

What was Jane doing while this meeting was being held. Tally was told to distract her and keep her away from classroom 16. So that is what she did. After they picked up Jane's head shots (witch were spectacular) they went to the nail tables and got there nails done.

"Ooh, tomorrow wear your pretty flowered dress to match your pink nails" Tally suggested.

"I will."

"Can you believe the election is only in a week?" Tally asked.

"I know it's so crazy!"

"We really have had fun"

"yah yah we have"

The next two days were not nearly as exciting as the last. The most remarkable thing they did was meet Robby McFreen.

"Hi Jane." He called out after they passed in the hallways.

"Hi." She replied but it was already too late, he had rushed of to his class.

"Can I count that as meeting him?" She asked Tally.

"Yes I think so but you should still get to know him a LITTLE bit more."

"Yah, I know."

"This is boring!" she complained to Tally at lunch.

"We haven't done ANYTHING exciting since Tuesday!"

"We need to lie low for a little while. Its better than signing waivers right?"

"Yes I guess it is, but even signing waivers is more fun than this!"


End file.
